PPG element and the separation
by purplephonex27
Summary: the ppg are finaly defeted by the rrb what happens when the rrb are looking for them and find out the big news the purple team are included
1. Chapter 1

**PPG element and the separation - Shut up**

AN. THE PPG AND RRB ARE 6 YEARS OLD AND BUNNY AND BLIZ ARE THE PURPLE TEAM  
Enjoy

Narrators POV  
The city of Townsville , a quiet place ,a safe place to live and a place to relax... unless you are these for girls  
No one POV

Beep beep beep  
"Hello?" asked a girl with long red hair that ended under her butt and a clip in it and pink eyes . she was wearing a Pink dress with a black stripe that goes around her waist and it was a slight above the knee dress and black Mary Jane shoes with white knee high socks(an,mainly the PPG outfits but older) .Blossom

"PowerPuff Girls ..HELPPP! the RowdyRuff Boys are destroying the town!" said a very winey voice  
(I AM NOT WINEY~mayor. Shut up you are breaking the forth wall!~me really ?cool!~mayor *knock him out with a frying pan*)

"Ok mayor we got it!" said the girl and turned to two other girls behind her

The first had shoulder length raven hair and the same outfit as the other girl but in green and neon green eyes.  
Buttercup

The other girl had blonde hair in pigtails baby blue eyes and the same outfit as the other girls but in blue .Bubbles

And finally Bunny ,who had shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail , purple eyes and wore the same outfit as the other girls but in purple

"The RRB are destroying Townsville !" Said Blossom

"Let's whoop their but quick today cause BC and I have plans , and aren't in the mood for more perverts around us!" Said bunny  
"Come on lets go girls!" Said blossom

"You just can't wait to see your Bricky boo right?" Said buttercup while blossom goes so red that could make a cherry jealous while yelling 'shut up !' At her sisters

"Ah shut up ! We all know we all like our counterparts!" Said Blossom which caused them all to blush

"Gross!" said Bc And Bunny at the same time while bubbles just said " how did you know I liked Boomer?!"

"Easy I read Buttercup's and bunny's diaries and you talk about how you like boomer in your sleep!" Said bloss

"You!" Stared bc

"Read!" Continued bunny

"Our diary!?" They yelled at the same time

"Girls you can kill blossom later , now we have to get the RRB!" Said bubbles

"Ok but this isn't over bows" said bc and bunny while blossom just smiled shyly

Butch POV(I can't be bothered to write about their outfits but they are the same as they are in the show

We were totally crashing Townsville cause its so damn fun! Plus bc gets here and I get to annoy her all I -

"Dude!" Yelled my brother brick pulling me out of my train of thought

"Get out of buttercup land and back to destroying the town!" He yelled causing me to blush

"I don't like her !" I yelled  
"And anyway I don't say anything about pinky or the rabbit or the blue one!" I yell back while pointing at each of them while saying that

"Shut up you idiot/how did you know?" Yelled brick and bliz while boomer asked me the dumbest question yet

"Brick-blossom shrine  
Bliz- talks in his sleep  
And boomer - diary" I said

"It's a journal !" He yelled

"Sure it is" we all reply

Before he can say anything brick said " hey want some jawbreakers?" But before we could answer we herd a beautiful voice behind us  
"You called?" Said bc

Damn .If only she could get in my pants

"You stupid,wimpy,lamo girly girls are no match for us!" Yelled brick

"STUPID!?" Said blossom

"WIMPY!?" Said butters

"LAMO?!" Said bubbles

"Girly girls?!" Said bunny

"Why you little .." Started bc

"Ah,ah,ah " I started while waving a bottle in my hand the same as my brothers

We drank the bottles and became bigger ,stronger ,faster and...

Buttercup POV

HOTTER THAN EVER! Is the first thing i think about , shut up bc focus

I saw butch drink the bottle along his brothers but he looked sad for some reason

"Not so little anymore now are we?" Said bliz

" no but way better looking than before" mumbled bunny

"Enough chit chat ,let's. fight!" Yelled bloss

We nodded and the fight began


	2. Chapter 2

I FINALLY UPDATED SO I WILL TRY MY BEST

PLZ ENJOY

Brick POV

This is going to be easy! I mean us boys against them wimpy girls? Easy!

Blossom POV

Omg this is going to be tough cause lets face it

they are over the cooties

And their egos are bigger than ever to insult their masculinity!

Ug this is going to be hard but we are the ppg and we always win!

The fight was

Bubbles against Boomer

Buttercup vs Butch

Bunny vs Bliz

And me against Brick- head

"So pinky arre we gonna fight or are you too distracted by my hotness? "

He said I growled in responce and said

"If you think your new look is gonna beat us then you have another thing coming, this! " I said than gave him a hard punch in the guts and tried not to think of the 8 pack undrer the shirt

Focus! !

I wish I had my ice power but sadly it all ran out in the hottest day ever (A.N. THE EPISODE IN PPG WHEN BLOSSOM DISCOVERS HER ICEPOWERS) but I can still fight!

No one POV

Blossom was defending herself against the brute but calculated attacks

(AN. THIS PART WILL BE LIKE HOW MY BROTHERS FIGHT ALL THE TIME)

brick attacked blossom with a laser beam from the eyes and a lot of blows on her head and stomach

At this point her clothes were coverd in blood that came from different parts of her body although she kept on fighting but her clothes were mostly ripped in different areas witch made brick happy but nothing was better than when he gave her a last blow on the head witch made her crash into the buildings and left a dent in all of them she weakly stood up and tried to punch him but collapsed when he hit her hard on the head which caused her to pass out

"One more hit" said brick

He looked at her bloody body with a swirl of red energy in his hand he was about to strike his love her body disappeared! Into thin air!

"What the hell did she go? " he yelled but turned to his brothers who were about to strike their girls  
Which suddenly disappeared!  
''What the ..." said butch

OK SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT HAY AT LEAST I UPDADED, ANYWAY  
WHAT HAPPENED TP THE GIRLS?  
READ TO FIND OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAD A LOT ON MY PLATE AND I RECENTLY GOT ILL BUT THNX 4 READING PLUS THIS IS B4 BLOSSOM DISAPPEARS**  
**-ON WITH THE STORY! !-**

Bubbles POV

Ok so boomer just grew in many ways but I still think he's cute!

"Boomer! What are you guys up to!" I yelled hoping he'd answer about their plans but he just said

"Ending the powerpuff girls, and calming the planet as our own!"

Why didn't he just tell me! ? (**AN. ME:REALLY! ? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?**  
**-BUBBLES: WHAT? **  
**-ME: SIGH, NEVER MIND, BACK TO THE STORY! )**

Soon We Started Fighting  
I Blasted Him With My Sonic scream and crashed him into a few buildings .his eyes glowed red and charged at me  
We were both rolling on the ground punching, biting, scratching and trying to defeat eachother. until he sat on top of me with a bat made out of blue energy

"Any _last_ request?" He said with a sick smile

Boomers POV

Honestly? I did a great job! Bubbles has blood all over her, rips and bite marks on all her clothes and body, something inside me though was saying to stop and help her but heck no! Orders are orders!

"Any _last_ request?" I said with a sick smile

"Just this" she said  
"What are you-mmmmhhhh!" I was cut off by her lips on mine

I felt tingly inside and my heart speed its pace  
What is this feeling! ?  
I quickly shove her off

"See you hell!" I said coldly with my eyes glowing blue and punch her head a ton of times she passed out, weakling!

Just as I was about to give her my kill blow a blue blur speed pass me and bubbles disappeard! The heck!?

I look at my brothers who were in the same situation as me, their puffs poofed into thin air as well

** UPDATED! SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT EXAMS ARE COMING SOON AND I'M SICK BUT I WON'T STOP UPDATING .THNX FOR READING!**

**PLZ REVEW YOUR OPINION**


	4. Chapter 4

AN. SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I AM ON A LOT OF PROJECTS LIKE MY SCHOOL COMINIOUS AND I WENT TO POLAND FOR A WEEK I TRIED TO UPDATE ASAP BUT I HAD TO STUDY FOR THE EUROPEAN QUIZ..WE CAME IN 3RD PLACE ! AND I HAD EXAMS AND MY COUSINS WEDDING T-T DON'T HATE ME!

ALSO IF YOU LIKE MY STORIES THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK, BE HONEST. NOW ON WITH THE STORY...

Bunny POV

Oh great! Blitz-zila is about to attack me!

Eye blast! Dang it he doged it ! Wait...is he...LICKING. HIS .LIPS?! WHAT THE HELL!?

I angrily try to punch him but he's too fast !

I try to fly him into a building so I can have time to use my mind control on him...YES he fell for my trap...and his shirt got ripped off =3=*

I quickly use my mind control to see what the boys are up to but all I see in that Numskull's mind is music notes, bikinis and...is that ... Embracing Moments ?! Best day ever! I go to see it and .I SAW HIM SINGING IN THE BATHROOM MIRROR FIN'S BABY SONG! OMG THIS IS AWESOME BLACKMAIL! RECORD! Wait ,wasn't I here to see his plans? Oh yea.. Forgot... (Me:=_=')

I see it! The mission plans! Its to.. Kill us? Again?,no wait this time they want to take over the world... Great BC and I won't be able to get our plans done... Alright! Time to get out!

BLITZ POV:

I snapped out of my trance ,did Bunny see my mind again?! Please don't be the embracing moments that she saw! ×∆× anyway back to my plan!

I flew up high in the air and used most scaring musical weapon ... Yes ... The ...(me: say it!) Bagpipes! Muahahaha!

I played tons of scaring music and made her ears bleed and used my Justin Bieber fist on her tummy,

Her clothes were torn and had cuts,bruises all over her body

I was about to deliver the final blow when she disappeared into thin air!

I look around to see my brothers looking around for their opponents but they were nowhere to be seen!


	5. Chapter 5

HEY EVERYONE! IM BACK ! AND THE GREEN FIGHT IS GONNA BE MERCILESS! ON WITH THE STORY!

buttercup POV:

Oh great steroid butch is about to attack me! I though as he swung his energy filled fist on me . I swung back with a energy filled kick which send him crashing to the school

(Me : Yes! Blossom : Demi! Thats no a good thing! Everyone but blossom and brick: for you!)

I'll have blossom on my back later won't I? Anyway , butch made a snot blast ,ate it than spat it out to crate the slimy slug energy monster to attack me but I made the same monster! Hey don't look at me like that ! I like my monster!

Butch looks impressed but quickly smirks that twisted smirk of his and uses... The energy ball of death! I use my speed to dodge it and use my green energy football (soccer for Americans ) while he uses is green energy baseball only to send us deep in the ground miles apart (look at the picture above)

Butch POV:

OK thats it! I won't loose to a weak girl (me: that hurt to type!) Like her! so I'm gonna use the ultimate attack! The lions fury!, a green lion appeared and was pissed , I used him to claw BC , even if I like her she must be disposed of!

We both had cuts, bruises and some lost teeth, they'll grow back!, all over our bodies but she's almost done for.

Right when the lion was about to give her the final blow she disappeared! I saw my brothers searching for their pray too but none of them were anywhere to be seen! The puffs are gone!

SO HOW WAS IT? PLZ TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS.


	6. Chapter 6

? POV:

We saved the girls right before those brutes killed them, "classic boy move! That is why I chose this life!" I said angrily

"Calm yourself Terra! We need to bring the girls to safety!" Scolded my friend Inferno

Oh! You must be wondering what is going on ,well we saved the girls cause they are the daughters of mother nature .they don't know it but we are their elemental spirits, we change our forms quite often, it's fun...don't judge up! .they were unconscious so we carried them on our backs.

For the red head - my friend the fire spirit Inferno

For the blonde - my friend the water spirit Aqua

For the brunette - my friend the air spirit Breeze

And finally the raven haired one- me the awesome earth spirit Terra

We are taking them to their mother to start the training that can save the world, if their powers get out of control or fall in his hands then the world is doomed.

*Timeskip*

"Ok time to wake them up! 3:D" we said simultaneously with a smile

We all healed them and made a glowing ball of energy appear in each of our hands ,each had its own color

Pink\red

Blue

Green

Purple

They all were shoved in the girls tummy and shocked them to reality, and also made them forget about their old life but remember their personal info ,like their name and stuff

Blossom POV:

I woke up with a start after feeling something on my tummy and sat up ,for some reason I was dreaming of a red headed boy with a baseball cap trying to kill me!

I looked around and saw I was in a colorful room and my sisters were sitting up next to me

We all hugged (well ,forced buttercup and Bunny to) and asked each other where were we

"Ok girls we are here to take you to your mother!"said a blue faded dragon with a smile

We looked at each other and back to the dragons ,then... We all screamed(*buttercup and bunny: we didn't scream! We yelped in surprise! Me: shire you did!)

And moved back a bit

"Have no fear girls" said the purple one calmly "we won't hurt you! We are here to help you and take you to your mother" said the blue one happily

"We are your elemental spirits" started the pinky red one " I am Inferno the fire spirit" she continued

"I am Terra the earth spirit" said the green one

"I am Breeze the air spirit" said the purple one

"And I am Aqua the water spirit" said the blue one

"Ok! This is confusing !what do you want with us?!" Yelled bunny

"You four are the elemental daughters and guardians of the elements. Water , fire ,earth and air . we are gonna take you to your mother so she can explain the rest" said Terra

We all nodded our heads and followed them to meet our mother

Aqua POV:

We took the girls to their mother and bowed

"Your Highness, we found them" said Inferno

Mother nature squealed at them and hugged each girl in a bone crushing hug while the girls looked surprised yet it felt furmiliar to them

She had a colorful dress which represented all the elements and all four hair colors with white eyes (An. Don't be shocked about the hair color,my heir is like that,not kidding!) She was exceptionally beautiful . her hair reached her back and had the perfect figure, huh the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!

"Welcome home girls!" She squealed. Tears formed in everyone's eyes from the reunion

"Who are you lady?" Asked buttercup while pulling away

"I am your mother , Nature" she smiled

"Mom?!" They all cried and hugged her tighter


End file.
